Greenuts (short)
Greenuts was the first short film produced by the newly formed Lix Animation Digital. It released on November 24, 1990. The short was re-issued in 1993 and shown before screenings of Greenuts film. Plot The short film focuses on two characters that are a shiny block named Cube and his friend named BallCone. They are looking for a camera, but they find a hidden door in a real world. Cube and BallCone both get sucked into the real world and got stuck on the tar pit. Cube and BallCone both jump to get to the cliff of the mountain, and were free from the tar. Cube and BallCone went to the EvilCam headquarters, home of the most evil villanous camera with red lens known as The Evil Camera. They saw him and need to kill The Camera Clones. After Cube and BallCone defeated and stinged out The Evil Camera and his Clones, he got crushed by Cube's fist and died. They got a coin "WAIT AN AMMO ON THE COIN" and enters back into their world. Characters *Cube Greenut *Benny "BallCone" Greenut *The Evil Camera *Mice Credits *Director: Jake Sharratt *Co-Directors: Taylor Grodin, Mark Katz *Producers: Jake Sharratt, Ethlyne Clair, Nina Rappaport *Co-Producer: Justin Chapman *Executive Producer: Jake Sharratt *Associate Producers: Jake Sharratt, Adam Katz, Jill Katz, Mark Katz *Original Story: Jake Sharratt *Screenplay: Jake Sharratt, Taylor Grodin, Adam Katz *Music: Tom Waits and John Debney *Editor: Jake Sharratt *Production Design: Adam Katz *Art Director: Jake Sharratt *Animation Director: Adam Katz *Visual Effects Supervisor: Ruairi Robinson *Casting: Mary Hidalgo *Storyboard Artist: Jake Sharratt *Character Designs: Jake Sharratt, Adam Katz *Prop & Location Design: Kurt R. Anderson, David Lee, Jake Sharratt *Scene Design & Visual Development: Mike Inman, Jake Sharratt *Modeling & Texturing: Jake Sharratt, Taylor Grodin *Character Rigging & Layout: Jake Sharratt *Technical Layout: Adam Katz *Character Animation: Adam Katz, Jake Sharratt *Technical Animation: Taylor Grodin *Background Paint: Jake Sharratt *Background Animation: Graham Burrell, Rod Daniel, Matthew Schoch, Jake Sharratt, Adam Katz, Brian Koch *Clean-up Animation: Graham Burrell, Rod Daniel, Matthew Schoch, Jake Sharratt *Lighting & Compositing: Jake Sharratt *Character Effects: Jake Sharratt *Visual Effects & Rendering: Jake Sharratt, Adam Katz *Matte Painting/Digital Ink & Paint: Jake Sharratt *Paint Fix/Animation Check/In-between: Taylor Grodin, Graham Burrell, Mark Katz *Scannning: Jake Sharratt *Additional CGI Animation: Dan Krech Productions, Inc. *Executive Producer for DKP: Dan Krech *Additional CGI Animation: Blue Sky Studios *Executive Producer for Blue Sky: Chris Wedge *Animators: Fred Crippen, Paul Fierlinger *Production: Jake Sharratt, Adam Katz, Matthew Schoch, Dean Parker, Graham Burrell, Mark Katz *Post Production: Adam Katz, Mark Katz, Jill Katz, Graham Burrell, Nicole Burrell, Mike Burrell *Post Production Services: Paramount Pictures Stage M *Sound Re-recorded at: Warner Bros. Studios *Music Production: Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage *Music Preparation: JoAnn Kane Music Services *Video Editorial Services: Sony Pictures Studios *Special Thanks to: Jake Sharratt Color by DeLuxe® Presented in Dolby Stereo Produced and Distributed on Eastman Color Film MPAA No.47336887 Copyright: © 1990 by Lix Animation Digital, Ltd. All rights reserved. Production Greenuts ''was made and produced by Lix Animation Digital. The short film was directed by Jake Sharatt and produced by Jake Sharratt and Nina Rappaport. It was released on November 24, 1990. The short was released in August 1991 with US theatrical showings of ''Felix the Cat: The Movie, and two years later with Greenuts on November 12, 1993. Films : See also: Greenuts (series) '' *Greenuts'' (1993) *''Greenuts 2 (1997) *Greenuts 3: Shape Revolution'' (2000) *''Greenuts: A New Beginning'' (2015) *''Greenuts: The New Groove'' (2018) Sequel A sequel, Greenuts: The Second Short was released on July 6, 2011. Category:Old pages